


Underoos!

by milordrevan



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milordrevan/pseuds/milordrevan
Summary: Peter Parker is out practicing with his new suit when he spies a familiar face going into a gym. Naturally he follows, and with some encouragement from Karen, he somehow finds himself engaging in the precursors to what Karen identifies as 'mating rituals.'





	Underoos!

"This is so cool!" Peter Parker exclaimed as he successfully snagged six trash can lids in a row while swinging from over a hundred feet off the ground.

Even though Peter had turned down the offer from "Mr. Stark" to join the Avengers, he was allowed to keep the suit, and without the training wheels program. Mr. Stark put him on a strict training regimine with his A.I., "Karen", saying that Peter should see his suit as an extension of himself.

"Great job, Peter," Karen said in his ear. Peter always preferred to refer to her as Karen, despite that not being her official designation. He strongly suspected that Karen preferred the name as well. "You can now move on smaller objects. As you saw in Germany, Mr. Stark strongly prefers to disarm his enemies first to give them a chance to surrender."

"So guns, and knives, and stuff?" Peter interrupted excitedly.

"Yes, but not all weapons are obvious," Karen said. "Bombs can be hidden in briefcases, or backpacks, or even purses. You need to be able to grab anything that might look like a bomb. Practice on empty cans and bottles laying in the street." Karen seemed to pause. "And, you'll be cleaning the environment."

Peter nodded and took off, swinging down 30th Ave toward the East River. "Karen, activate advanced tracking mode."

Instantly his eyesight enhanced and he could make out scores of empty beer and soda cans. One by one, he swooped down. One by one, each can was wrapped snugly in web fluid and dropped neatly into a semi-neat pile behind a dumpster.

Sure he missed more than a few, but as the evening went on, his aim got better and better. Just minutes before the sun set, he managed to snag a whopping thirteen cans in a row!

Peter let out a whoop as he came to rest on top of a building, panting slightly from exertion. "How about _that_ , Karen?"

"Very good, Peter," came the reply in his ear. If Peter didn't know better, he'd say she was amused.

"What next?" Peter asked, looking around at the streets below.

"Mr. Stark programmed an entire lesson plan, Peter. I gave you the schedule two weeks ago," Karen _definitely_ sounded disapproving, Peter decided.

"Yeah, well, I've been busy."

"Busy moping, you mean."

Peter jerked his head back. "Hey, that's not fair. Liz is a great girl. I just miss her. Though I don't know how she would take it. Since, you know, I put her dad in prison."

"But she's gone," Karen said simply.

"Yeah, and it sucks, okay?" Peter shot back. He looked back down at the shadowy streets.

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar mane of unkempt dark brown hair.

"Hey Karen, check this out!" Peter said. "You see the girl with the brown shirt? She goes to my school!"

"Wonderful," Karen said dryly. "Now Mr. Stark wanted you to work on your maneuverability..."

"No, no, wait," Peter cut her off. "Why's she going into the gym? It's run by that weird guy with the lobster face! And it's closed on Tuesdays anyway! What's she up to?"

"Would you like to find out?" Karen asked, apparently giving up on teaching him anything else.

"Yeah!" Peter said, and he dropped off the side of the building, swinging down to cling to the wall above the gym door. He peered in through the window. It was dark inside, except for the emergency lights.

"Karen, activate enhanced night vision," Peter said, and instantly he was able to make out his friend heading down a dark hallway towards the basketball courts.

Peter climbed around the building until he found a slightly opened window on the third floor. Silently pulling it open, he slipped inside and worked his way to a door marked, "Arena Maintenance - Staff Only."

"Karen, is there any way I can break the lock?" Peter asked, focusing on the electronic fob reader next to the door.

"Lock bypassed," Karen replied smugly

"Wow," Peter said as he slipped through the door onto the catwalk above the basketball courts. He swung up into the rafters and found a place where he was hidden in the shadows behind one of the arena lights.

Glancing down, though, he didn't see her. "Where'd she go?" he asked Karen.

"I believe she's in the ladies room," Karen said. "Her backpack is sitting right outside it."

"Oh," was all Peter could say.

"So who is she?" Karen asked conversationally.

"Michelle, I mean, MJ." Peter said.

"Which one? Michelle, or MJ?" Karen sounded puzzled.

"Well, she was Michelle, but she said her friends call her MJ. But I don't know if I'm one of those friends. I think I am. She sometimes hangs out after decathlon practice with me and Ned."

"Sounds like a friend to me," Karen said matter-of-factly.

"She's nice. Just a bit weird. She likes drawing everyone in her sketchpad," Peter shrugged. "But she's really smart. She's good at being our team captain."

As he finished, Michelle walked out, now wearing a black tank top and yellow shorts, and grabbed a rather worn basketball from her backpack. She put on some music on her phone, then walked out onto the court.

"Wow, I didn't know she played sports!" Peter said, leaning against a beam as Michelle sank free throw after free throw. "And she's really good!"

"Did you ever ask?" Karen inquired reasonably.

"Well, no, but she never seemed like the type," Peter defended himself.

"And you don't seem like the type to be a superhero," Karen said.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Peter replied, hurt.

"Just that no one expects a kid to be a superhero," Karen said.

"I'm not a kid!"

The two of them were so caught up in their argument that Peter barely noticed when MJ switched from free throws to jump shots, then to corner threes. Soon an hour had passed and MJ, evidently deciding she was done, dragged out a purple mat and started to stretch.

"I'm just saying that just because she's smart, nice, and really hot, doesn't mean she is the same as Liz!" Peter argued.

"Obviously you like her, so since Liz isn't around you should go after MJ!" Karen finished.

Peter grinded his teeth as he gazed down at MJ doing toe touches. Her body was, he had to admit, incredible. And every time she bent over, unknowingly presenting her fabulous ass to him, he felt his suit tighten a bit in his crotch.

"I detect that you are getting aroused," Karen said. "I count this as proof that I am right and you do in fact like MJ and desire her. You desire to mate with her."

Peter flushed. "I can't talk about this with you," he said, his eyes not leaving MJ's rear.

"I understand that young males such as yourself prefer seeing an attractive woman without her clothing," Karen continued. "Perhaps you should explore that. The first step to mating is removal of outer clothes, after all."

"I can't do that!" Peter said. "It's wrong!"

"There's no one else around," Karen pointed out. "And you said earlier that she probably likes you. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

Peter watched as MJ lay down on her front, starting to slowly do pushups. "Still," he said. "It's not right."

"And it's much better to spy on her in the dark?" Karen asked.

Peter grimaced. "No," he conceded. His cock was fully hard and he couldn't keep from fantasizing about exploring that delicious dark skinned body below him.

"All right," he said, after MJ finished her pushups and lay down on the mat, propping herself up on her elbows to rest. "But I won't take them all off. I'll just swoop down, grab her shorts, and come back up. She'll still have her underwear."

"Sounds like a good plan," Karen said, the amused tone somehow creeping back into her artificial voice.

He gathered his wits, and then swooped down in stealth mode, shooting two webs out as he passed over her. One snagged her yellow shorts, easily tearing the flimsy material right off, and the other to caress what he expected to be her panty-clad cheek, just to see it jiggle as he flew past.

Except...

It wasn't panty-clad.

Peter heard a yelp from below as he swung back into the raptors, and he gazed down in shock at MJ's _completely bare ass_ as she reached a hand back in shock. It twitched nicely as his web barely brushed the dark skin of her bare cheek. He quickly retracted his web lines, her blindly groping hand almost touching them as she tried to figure out what just happened.

Then Peter's jaw dropped. MJ turned her head around, and seeing her bare skin, didn't do what he thought most girls would do. She didn't immediately try to cover up.

Instead, she turned onto her side and looked blearily straight up at where he was sitting in the shadows behind another light.

Peter, distracted by the sudden glimpse of the first pussy he'd seen in person in his life, almost didn't realize she was looking at him.

"I know you're up there," MJ called. "Spider-Man, you call yourself?"

"Smooth, Peter," Karen's voice said in Peter's ear.

"Come down," MJ said loudly. "I liked those shorts."

"Oh shit, oh shit," Peter was panicking. "She knows it was me!"

Karen's voice was somehow even more amused. "Of course she does. You can't mate with someone if you don't know who they are."

"I'm not mating with her!" Peter whispered, dropping warily down to the floor in front of MJ. He noticed that she still hadn't bothered to cover up, and his cock strained against his costume as she sat up and held out her hand for the shorts.

Peter handed them to her, still in a state of shock.

"Thanks," MJ said, acting like this was completely normal. "I think I can sew them back together."

"Uh...." was all Peter could make out. "You're not mad?"

MJ shrugged. "I know who you are, Peter Parker. And I heard you arguing with someone when I came out of the bathroom." She tilted her head to the side. "Were you on the phone?"

"Uh...no. I was talking to my A.I." Peter said. "Her name is Karen."

"Hello, MJ," Karen said out loud.

"Whoa, you didn't tell me the suit had speakers?" Peter exclaimed.

"You never asked," Karen replied.

"Well, _Karen_ ," MJ said. "I assume it was your idea for Peter to steal my pants?"

"Of course," Karen said. "It is, after all, the first step in the mating process."

Peter was very glad MJ couldn't see his blush behind his mask. "Uh, um, that's not true."

MJ shrugged. "Sometimes it is. I wouldn't know. I've never mated with anyone."

"Neither has Peter," Karen spoke up.

"Shut up, Karen!" Peter hissed.

MJ smiled. "I like this Karen."

"Thank you," Karen said cheerfully.

"So...sorry for stealing your shorts. I thought you were wearing underwear," Peter said, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, I never wear underwear," MJ told him with a straight face. "It's a waste of money."

"But what about skirts?" Peter asked.

MJ shrugged. "I wear hose. And I don't let the wind blow my skirt about too much."

"Tell her you like her ass," Karen said out loud.

"No!" Peter said.

MJ gave him an exaggerated frown. "You don't like it?" She turned slightly around so that he got a better view.

Peter flushed again. "I do! I mean, yeah....it's awesome."

"What about my pussy?" MJ swung back to face him then sat back on the mat and spread her legs slightly. She ran a finger through the mess of curly dark brown hair coating her mound. "Do you like hairy pussies?"

"I, uh, yes," Peter managed to get out.

MJ smiled. "Good." She stood up and approached him, then put her arms on his shoulders. "Are you going to return the favor? Show me your cock?" She kissed his cheek, then took a small step back and watched him expectantly.

"Uh..." Peter was speechless.

"The answer is yes, Peter," Karen said. "It's only fair. In fact, I'll help."

"Wait, no!" Peter said as Karen deactivated the suit. He desperately tried to grab at the suit as it fell off him, but the material seemed to slip right through his fingers. In moments, he was standing clad only in his boxers.

MJ grinned, then reached out with one hand and tugged his boxers down. "Mmm, not bad," she said, laughing as Peter immediately covered up his raging erection.

"Don't be shy," she said, taking a step forward and pressing her body up against his. "Like Karen said, it's fair."

"Yeah but this isn't how I envisioned this happening," Peter admitted, his face still red.

"Are you unhappy?" MJ said, her breath hot against his mouth, her dark brown eyes meeting his own.

"No..."

MJ closed her eyes in response and leaned forward, her lips brushing against his. Peter felt a flush race down his body, but he leaned into the kiss.

MJ snaked her arms around his neck and his hands somehow found themselves on her ass, drawing her body up against his. MJ gasped slightly, and drew back enough to say, "So that's how you want to play?"

An arm suddenly slid down his side and Peter felt his cock suddenly enveloped in MJ's soft hand. It was his turn to gasp. MJ smiled and, her eyes sparkling, kissed him again.

Peter lost himself in the sensations of her lips on his, her body against his, her ass underneath his hands, and her hand slowly stroking his hard cock.

Somehow they found themselves sinking onto the mat, laying next to each other. Peter extricated his hand from underneath her ass and, suddenly feeling bold, brought it around to brush against her mound.

MJ's hand twitched on his cock, but she didn't complain. She simply broadened her smile and Peter took that as permission to continue exploring.

His fingers found her slit and he marveled at the feeling of the soft curls, the many folds, and the moisture leaking out of her pussy. He slowly stroked her pussy, just as she was doing to his cock.

He leaned over and gave MJ another searing kiss as he felt her other hand snake down and start cupping his balls. He slipped a finger inside her slit and heard her moan against his mouth. Encouraged, he wiggled it around slightly, using her moans as a guide to finding the perfect motion. Suddenly she broke away from his mouth and lay back, her breath coming in short gasps. Her hand picked up speed and Peter felt the familiar feeling of an impending orgasm.

Sure enough, a mere minute later, he felt himself erupt all over her fingers. Meanwhile she was panting as his finger slowly moved inside her pussy. Just as Peter felt himself give one last spurt into her hand, she started to shudder and her head snapped back against the mat. He felt her pussy convulse against his sopping wet fingers, and he realized she had just had her own orgasm.

He lay back, exhaustion overcoming him, and felt her fingers slip off his newly softened cock. Likewise, his fingers slipped out of her and they both lay there, recovering.

"Yuk," MJ said eventually, bringing her fingers up and examining the cum dripping from them. She grapped her discarded yellow shorts and tried to clean her hands off, then mopped up her sopping wet pussy.

"Wow," Peter said, sitting up and gazing down at MJ, still flushed from the experience.

"Yeah," MJ said. "If I knew it'd be like this, I'd have come after you last year."

"Same," Peter said.

MJ raised an eyebrow. "You'd have stolen my shorts last year?"

Peter blushed. "Not what I meant." He grew serious. "MJ, you can't say anything about me being Spiderman. Not anyone."

MJ laughed and got up and walked over to her backpack. "Don't worry," she said, looking over her shoulder. Noticing his eyes on her ass, she gave it a little wiggle before reaching into her backpack and pulling out her jeans. She eyed him as she slid them on. "I won't tell anyone. Boring secret anyway."

Peter laughed in relief, standing up and pulling his boxers back on. "Yeah, except not at all."

Spotting his suit, Peter pulled it on as well.

"Welcome back, Peter," Karen said as his suit electronics reactivated. "I sense you have recently ejaculated. Did the mating go well?"

"We didn't mate," Peter said.

"Not yet," MJ called. "Maybe next time."

Peter turned to MJ. "Next time?"

MJ smirked, pulling her backpack up over her shoulder. "Same time next week?"

Peter grinned. "Sure."

"And you will mate next week?" Karen asked.

Laughing, MJ beckoned Peter to follow her as she walked out the gym. "If he does good at practice this week."

Peter grinned at her, his eyes slipping to her ass. "Count on it."

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by a wonderful sketch from the fantastic artist Sassafras.


End file.
